


Anniversary

by saienti



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary Gifts, Barebacking, Basically Just Filth, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jisung has a skirt for a while, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Minho, Vibrators, bottom jisung, but i wanted Minho to get Jisung a fun gift, i have no excuse for writing this, minsung - Freeform, the forgotten cake™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti
Summary: "Do you like it?" Minho asks, all of a sudden sounding a bit insecure. "You aren’t saying anything. Please, baby if you hate it just tell me and I will return it immediately."Jisung quickly shakes his head, not wanting Minho to think he doesn’t wanna play his little games."No, wow, I love it. It’s just- I didn’t really- prepare myself mentally for receiving gifts from you, especially not this kind." he says, voice a bit shaky."You know I love to spoil you, and what better occasion than our anniversary?" Minho says, softly cupping Jisung’s face in his hands.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is a lil fic i wanted to put out here since my brain is bit blocked with Princess  
> so meanwhile pls enjoy this filth!  
> i promise the next chapter of Princess is coming asap!!  
> school is just... taking time hehehe

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

He feels himself getting hotter by the second under Minho’s gaze.

"Do you like it?" Minho asks, all of a sudden sounding a bit insecure. "You aren’t saying anything. Please, baby if you hate it just tell me and I will return it immediately."

Jisung quickly shakes his head, not wanting Minho to think he doesn’t wanna play his little games.

"No, wow, I love it. It’s just- I didn’t really- prepare myself mentally for receiving gifts from you, especially not this kind." he says, voice a bit shaky.

"You know I love to spoil you, and what better occasion than our anniversary?" Minho says, softly cupping Jisung’s face in his hands, searching for his gaze.

Locking eyes with his boyfriend, Jisung feels himself melt in his hands as he leans in to give Minho a quick kiss. Then he looks down at his hands again and inspects the toy. It’s a beautiful, shiny vibrator with purple details. Remote controlled to top it off. His stomach clenches a little just from remembering how Minho looked at him when he handed him the gift.

He looks up at him, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Sir, would you like to help m-?"

"Like you had to ask, baby." his boyfriend answers before Jisung even finishes the sentence.

Suddenly he is pushed backwards, landing on the couch with a thump. He barely has time to catch his breath before Minho dives right on top of him, crashing their lips together like his life depended on it. Feeling Minho’s weight on top of him, pinning him down with so much intensity he forgets how to function for a second, makes his guts twist and it’s almost painful how much Minho turns him on just by existing.

"Baby, don’t-" he manages in the short second his boyfriend pulls away to rip his dress shirt off his chest "-forget our-" next Minho’s shirt goes flying somewhere far away "-dinner reservation." 

Minho grabs his wrists with one hand, his other hovering over Jisung’s throat teasingly.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get us new ones if we fuck up." Minho whispers while rolling his hips down onto Jisung’s quickly hardening cock, Jisung is reveling in how it feels to be manhandled like this. A shiver runs through his body under Minho’s touch. "Now, would you please behave more like the Sungie who isn’t worried about dinner reservations, the one who only can think of pleasing us both?" 

Jisung whines quietly, pushing up against his boyfriend’s dick. Minho’s eyes flutter closed for a split second as he groans under his breath. 

"Oh, fuck baby." he hisses when Jisung’s nails greedily digs into his palms.

He finishes getting Jisung’s dress shirt off of him, taking in every new inch of skin that comes into view. His hand roams over Jisung, not being able to decide where he wants to touch him. Craving his touch, Jisung grabs his right hand and puts it on his waist. Minho’s grip immediately hardens, while letting his left hand cup Jisung’s chin, forcefully pushing his thumb against the lower lip until he is let inside.

"Suck." he commands, his eyes dark with intensity. Obeying him immediately, Jisung mewls and licks the underside of his thumb before sucking down. He lets his teeth graze the rough skin when he hears Minho let out a breath. "Such a good boy for me."

Not being able to hold back, Jisung bites down hard, making Minho yelp in pain. He releases his boyfriend’s thumb with a pop, letting saliva run down his chin to rile Minho up. It works. He quickly discards his jeans along with his underwear.

Minho ducks down to Jisung’s neck, sucking down to give him a scandalous hickey to mark his territory. Jisung can’t help but moan loudly, adoring every second of being thoroughly marked up. Minho continues nibbling with his teeth at the bruised skin while he hikes Jisung’s skirt up, touching the lace underwear he put on for this special occasion. Jisung raises his hips to help him out but is stopped immediately.

"I want it all on. This skirt is my favorite, makes you look so-" he can’t finish what he started before Jisung reaches down, wrapping a hand around Minho’s dick, squeezing hard.

"So what?" he teases him, and Minho swallows hard. He gets a mischievous spark in his eyes, and instead of answering, he puts his hand at the top of Jisung’s head. With one swift movement of his palm flat against his skull, Jisung and his boyfriend’s cock are having a staring contest. He gives a flippant nod, the kind that makes his bangs bounce a little bit, and it looks a lot like " _I dare you baby boy"._

Less than a second later, the tip of his cock is poking at the back of Jisung’s throat, making his eyes all teary. But it feels worth it hearing the moans he manages to coax out of his boyfriend. Minho has a heavy hand on Jisung’s forehead, pushing him down into the couch while he forcefully fucks his willing mouth, giving Jisung no time to catch his breath between the thrusts. Just as he feels like he is actually choking, Minho’s dick disappears from his lips with a lewd pop. As his mouth trails wet, loving pecks down Jisung’s belly, he looks up with hooded eyes.

"As promised-" he pants. "- I will help you-" he continues down until his tongue is hovering dangerously over the lace clinging bravely to Jisung’s erection. "-get this thing in." he says and with that he dips his tongue down and sloppily kisses Jisung’s cock over the thin fabric. The sudden warmth makes him wail like a needy puppy, a sound he knows Minho adores, and he can feel him pick up the pace immediately.

His fingers trace around Jisung’s entrance over the lace, forcing another wail to escape Jisung’s throat. He pushes a bit against the rim, teasing, before sliding the underwear to the side to reveal Jisung’s fluttering hole. He puts some distance between himself and Jisung’s crotch, spitting at his entrance. It’s filthy and Jisung keens. One finger pushes in harshly, making Jisung’s breath stutter. It’s almost painful even if he is still a bit stretched since earlier but he doesn’t care. The way Minho just takes what’s his is enough to turn the pain into sweet pleasure.

He bends down and licks next to where he is fucking slowly into Jisung, making him whimper pathetically. The feeling of Minho’s finger inside Jisung’s ass topped off with his skilled tongue circling everywhere is making him go absolutely insane, and he feels his orgasm closing in way too fast.

It’s as if Minho can read Jisung’s mind. He pulls away quickly, leaving Jisung as a flailing, wet mess. Licking his lips, looking like he had the best dessert in this universe, he puts the little vibrator at Jisung’s entrance. With one twitch of his perfect eyebrow he squeezes it inside until it feels secure.

"Regardless of how much I wanted to hear you scream my name through your orgasm, I could not bear to think about not being able to use this baby while at dinner." he chuckles as he sees Jisung’s confused, frantic gaze. Jisung had completely forgotten that they did this to get the toy inside, mind reeling from Minho’s hands on him. "Come on, let’s get you in that pretty outfit I know you’ve bought for this very special occasion. The cab will be here in fifteen minutes."

He reaches out a hand and helps Jisung up. That fucking asshole. He never intended to finish this to begin with. Feeling robbed of a great orgasm, Jisung pouts as he sits up. 

"No need for puppy eyes, angel. I will make everything up to you during the night. By the time we have finished dinner you will be begging me to stop." 

Jisung childishly rolls his eyes but obeys nonetheless. And he would be lying if he said he didn't wanna try the toy out aswell.

The dinner is quiet and peaceful. The two of them exchange flirty glances and lacing their fingers together, but not going any further to build temptation. As they finish their starters, Jisung is surprised that Minho hasn’t even touched the remote for the vibrator. For what feels like hours. He is getting impatient, feeling giddy after a few glasses of champagne, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Minho notices, leaning over the table for a second. 

"Sungie, baby." he whispers seductively. "Is there something you wanna tell me? You seem a bit- hmmm. Tense."

Jisung presses his thighs together, desperate for attention.

"Does my angel-" Minho mumbles while trailing his fingertips over Jisung’s hand. "- want to-" his gaze settles at Jisung’s face, a teasing smirk on the verge of blossoming all over his face. "-play?"

The last word is uttered so quietly, with such a silky voice that Jisung has to close his eyes for a moment to process that it was actually a word spoken out loud. He opens his mouth to respond, but is left dumbfounded when a sudden vibration rushes through his lower abdomen.

His eyelids fly open, and he meets Minho’s dark eyes, his pupils dilated to the max. Jisung has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from moaning right in the middle of the restaurant. The vibrator is pressed perfectly snug against his prostate, Minho really knows Jisung’s body better than he knows himself. Minho grins devilishly as their main course is put on the table between them. Jisung feels like yelling at the top of his lungs. How is he supposed to be able to suffer through a whole main course with a slow, maddening vibration throughout his body?

He manages to take little bites, eyeing his boyfriend with a pleading gaze every few seconds. Minho turns down the vibrations to the lowest setting with a little amused huff before he goes back to his chopsticks and picks up a piece of meat. Holding it out to Jisung, he beckons him closer with his other hand. Jisung swallows, fighting the urge to pounce over the table and attack his boyfriend this very second. He leans in and with a small nibble, he gets the piece in his mouth and chews slowly. Minho coos over him, eyes warm and kind with a dangerous tint of lust.

When Jisung has managed about two thirds of his food, with the vibrations varying inside of him with a random pattern, he whines quietly. Minho meets his gaze, Jisung is so close to crying out of frustration. Minho looks worried, leaning forward.

"Safe word?"

Jisung shakes his head, he is perfectly fine although very worked up. Minho gives a tentative lick of his lower lip, then raises his hand to call on a waiter.

He appears a few seconds later, asking if they want dessert. 

"We will take dessert on the go, thank you." Minho says calmly and orders the two of them some of the restaurant’s famous Devil’s cake.

He looks annoyingly composed and Jisung glares at him, unable to look as stern as he wants to because of that damn vibrator. It’s purring inside of him, creating wave after wave of unbearable pleasure. It leaves him wanting to cry out for more, for Minho to touch him, to claim him. But there he is, smugly toying with the remote while waiting for the bill and the dessert. Every now and then he throws Jisung playful looks, knowing damn well what he’s going through and basking in the control he has right now. Minho loves having the upper hand, loves to have Jisung turn into a puddle at his very fingertips. And he doesn’t even have to try. Jisung submits to him so easily, so willingly.

After what seems like forever the desserts finally arrive along with the bill. Minho takes his sweet time checking the total of their meal, paying and then taking the box with dessert, standing up. He moves around the table, offering Jisung his hand, gently pulling him up. 

"Let’s get my eye candy home for playtime." he coos, a hand at the small of Jisung’s back tracing tiny circles.

The second they get into the elevator that will take them up to the sixth floor, Minho pushes Jisung hard against the wall. The box of cakes drops on the elevator floor, long forgotten. He bites down on Jisung’s lips, groping his ass and caressing his thighs while riding his shirt up higher and higher. The vibrator is still purring, making Jisung’s brain go haywire. 

"Pull your pants down, baby." his boyfriend groans and Jisung complies without even registering that they are still in the elevator with four more floors to go.

Minho’s index finger trails the tip of Jisung’s cock, and he moans at the damp heat that welcomes him.

"How did I get so lucky to have the sweetest angel to please?" Minho blurts out, voice hoarse and undeniably sexy. Despite it being way too romantic for the impending nasty hours to come, his confession still sends the sweetest tingles down Jisung’s spine. How can his boyfriend manage to be so shamelessly horny and at the same time tell him the most loving things?

"Lovers resemble each other." Jisung coos in a teasing tone.

"Oh shut up, you little horny slut." Minho snaps back without any bite.

The elevator dings, announcing the arrival to floor six. Minho immediately pulls Jisung with him by his hand, unlocking the door with the other with little struggle. Before the door closes Jisung manages to catch a glimpse of the abandoned box of Devil’s cake on the elevator floor.

With a loud shriek escaping Jisung’s throat Minho lifts him up over his shoulder, giving his ass a hard slap once he’s up and secured.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHAT!"

"Is that how we behave towards our true love? Only good babies get rewards and you know this Princess." Minho snickers and slaps Jisung’s ass again with more force.

He lands on the covers with a muffled bounce and Minho gets to work on his pants. Not wasting anymore time on undressing, he recklessly drags them off. Next he rips the pretty dress shirt Jisung is wearing off his chest, cursing under his breath once Jisung lies completely exposed, save for the red lace underwear, anticipation heavy in his gut.

"Fuck, you are- words can’t even- uh whatever." Minho trails off and starts getting his blazer and jeans off. Jisung sits up to help him but Minho smacks his hands off. 

"Let me take care of you, I want you to feel like a Princess." 

He obeys quietly, enjoying the way he can drink in more of Minho’s beautiful body. He stands in front of their bed once undressed, slowly touching himself before groaning deeply and diving down to Jisung. The good thing about being teased for hours is that Jisung is already lax and very little prep is needed. Minho grabs the lube on top of the bedside table and wastes no time in smothering his fingers and pushes two forcefully inside Jisung’s desperate body, shoving the lace to the side. 

"Fuck, you will feel so good around me baby."

Jisung just whines, pushing down onto his boyfriend’s fingers. Minho scissors him quickly, impatience painting his beautiful face. It feels so good, Jisung could cry. Minho brutally yanks the vibrator out, not even bothering with turning it off and it lands on the floor, neglected. His eagerness makes Jisung’s walls clench around nothing and he wraps his legs around Minho’s hips to urge him forward. 

"Get in me, I have been waiting for way too long now." 

Without hesitation, Minho kneels and pushes inside to the hilt, his breath hitching at the tightness and welcoming wetness swallowing his cock.

"Oh shit, all this teasing- I’m not even gonna last a minute like this baby." he curses and knits his eyebrows.

"Neither will I, but honestly I don’t care. We have all night to get down and dirty for hours. Right now I just need you to fuck me like you mean it." Jisung groans, Minho’s cock feeling way too good to drag it out any longer.

He locks their gazes, and grabs Jisung’s hips so hard they might bruise. Jisung hopes they will. Leaning his forehead against Jisung’s, scrunching his eyes shut, he starts thrusting with such force it sounds like the bed could break. 

"Touch yourself for me, please." Minho begs between moans, his breath heavy on Jisung’s lips. He obliges happily, moving the one hand that isn’t holding on to Minho’s shoulder for dear life. Touching his dick shoots electricity straight through him. While Minho’s hips smash against his, he rubs over the sensitive head, dipping his finger into the slit and smears the precum everywhere. The air fills with rambling of his boyfriend’s name and how good he feels.

"I- I’m gonna- fuck baby-" Minho pauses mid sentence and his face contorts into a serene expression, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The last of his thrusts is enough to send Jisung spiralling down his own release and the only thing left is soft clouds and it feels like flying. He paints his own chest with thick streaks of cum as Minho’s cock pulses inside of his ass.

"Fuck-"

Panting like the air was vacuum around them, Minho topples down on Jisung’s belly, splashing the cum between them. He’s nibbling soft kisses everywhere his lips can touch, reaching out for his jeans that lie crumpled at the bedsheets. When he finds the remote, he turns the little toy off and faces Jisung with a hazy expression. 

"Happy anniversary, my angel."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u loved this my beloved Stay! it was fun to write :3  
> leave some kudos for a starving author in the pink, glittery box right here *pokes happily*  
> i love u!!  
> until next time  
> uwus only  
> xx


End file.
